poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose
Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose is a film taking place in the third season of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery One day, Snowdrop and Primrose were hanging out on a spot where Primrose and her mother use to be at. But tomorrow, it is shown that Primrose was no where to be seen. Just a message in a bottle no one can read, however when Gobber read it. He explained that Primrose has gone to "Doom"! So the foals, their dragons, and all their friends go on an incredible journey to find her. But however on their journey, they are hunted by a mysterious predator. And worst of all they are being chased by the Cloggersaurus. Plot The beginning of the story The story starts out with Snowdrop narrating the story, beginning with her life and how everything went. And then she explains how they discovered Berk and made friends with the dragons. And then explained about her mother and then adds that their real adventure is about to begin. Then after the title appears, the dragons were playing hide and seek with Snowdrop. And Eaglesight pounces on her and begins licking her. Then hears Primrose, she then comes to a cliff on view. And then she tells her daughter that she and her mother come here all the time when she was a foal. But she was unable to tell Snowdrop some bad news, and she begins to fade. But tells her some advice, "You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think," and she fades. As Snowdrop is comforted by her dragons, but unknown to her, she and her dragons are being watched by body heat. The mysterious message/The Adventure begins The next morning, Frostlord finds a message in a bottle. So then they encounter Skyla, who couldn't take her eyes off of something. When they ask, Skyla says that she sees skinned people. They then take a closer look and see more of them! And then Crystal Heart finds some dogtags, of some soldiers. Snowdrop, Skyla and their dragons then go to find Yuna and Hiccup. When they do, they were surprised. Then Snowdrop shows the bottle with the message. After Astrid opens it, unable to read it, (due to it being covered in mud and party watered out) they took it to Gobber. He then takes a look at it. And makes out: "Dear, Snowdrop, I won't be with you tomorrow because" then he stopped. As Snowdrop is looking at the window. Thinking about Primrose, Human Fluttershy tries to cheer her up, but Snowdrop think it's not for the best. Then Gobber finds out where she went. He then starts makes out an "O" and another "O" and then he gasped in horror! He quickly closes all doors and windows. And then lights some candles and then reads out: "She has gone to D-O-O-M Doom"! Which confuses the others, then Gobber explains that Doom is a horrible place. So Snowdrop proposes they go there and find Primrose. So then Gobber starts to make them a map, Sunil then asks if they will encounter, Hyenas, evil Lions, and Tigers. But Gobber warns them they'll mighty encounter the Cloggersaurus (a rare hybrid dinosaur). He then starts singing "Adventure is a Wonderful Thing". And then as they leave, they are being watched by body heat. The strange noise/Predator encounter The team are now out in the unknown and then suddenly Skyla sees something! It was a rock. They then herd a strange sound. They then think it could be the Cloggersaurus and they all began to run around in different directions. When Astrid stops them all and takes the map, and they go to a passage. Meanwhile, Skyla is feeling some pokes, then they all heard the growl and she runs out to a valley of flowers. There, she finds a deer nearby, but then something hits it and then the deer is killed! And Skyla sees a invisible figure. She then draws fire at and continues firing like crazy, then everyone else races in and joins in and then they all continue drawing fire and then they all stop. Skyla then states she saw an invisible man, but Nyx denies it. But Zeñorita states that since they don't know what it is, they have to conclude it's an invisible man. Yuna and the spiders then take a look at the deer. Then Gail and Zoe come back after taking a look and have found no trace. Then they heard the growl and then they race off as the man appears takes the deer's skull out. Lost in the fog/"If it says so" Later, the group get lost in fog. As Astrid is trying to figure out which way to go, some of the foals think that they should go other ways. But Astrid thinks she knows the way "If It Says So". but then she loses the map! Moon Starlight goes after it, but is over a cliff! And then she ends up stuck on a log down below the cliff and it rips in 2! She then screams for help as the log half lands on a between. The others arrive and make a ladder and grabbed Moon Starlight, but Aranea sees red dots and it blasts them down! They fall down as they landed into a ravine below and then when they get back on their feet the 2 halves of the map float down as Astrid catches it. But they heard the growl and ran off. Lost again/"Where Ever you are"/Snowdrop's story The team are now lost in some really thick fog while as Astrid is trying but failing to figure out which way to go. She then believes that she isn't smart enough to figure out which way to go, although Snoutlout disbelieves it. Then Snowdrop convinces they'll sleep for the night, and the others agreed. But Joy is awake and says "What Skyla show was no man, it's waiting for us, and we're all gonna die". Then Fluttershy (human) notices Snowdrop on a cliff, where She is looking into the sky singing "Wherever You Are". Then after the song, she is met by Fluttershy (human), who puts a blanket around her. And she asks about her past was like. Snowdrop explains that she was born blind, and at school the other foals would make fun of her and doubt she could do anything and that was when the CMC befriended her. And then when the dragons attacked, her mother held off a Monstrous Nightmare, and she explains about how she feels lost without her. As Fluttershy (Human) assures her that the Royal Night Family are her new family, and her dragons are like her own brothers. At the same time, the man is watching them. Doom!/Splitting up Then Skyla wakes up and sees something, not the invisible man but something else. She then screams in fear, that wakes up everyone. She then points up and there, right in front of them is Doom! And they wonder if Primrose is inside. Then they hear the growl again so they race inside, but the invisible man watches them. Inside, the team come up to a huge fork in the path and wondered which way to go. Snowdrop then ponders and concludes that they could split up. So each of the team take a different path. As they go down each one they hear sounds, and Nyx heard some even scary strange sounds "Boo, Boo, Choo, Choo". Then hears something coming from the corner. And then, it was the spiders. Then they got blasted, it was the being that was stalking them! Nyx then fires back. But it appears with sharp spears but it gives chase to them, and they come to a dead end. And Nyx tells them they have to jump. The spiders have to agree and they jumped down but are catapulted on a branch that has a face of a Triceratops. Astrid, completely afraid falls down a massive hole! And then tumbles head over heels down a tunnel Trivia *This film is based off of "Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin" with a mixture of "The Predator". *This marks the first appearance of the Predator in The Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk franchise Scenes *The beginning of the story *The mysterious message/The Adventure begins *The strange noise/Predator encounter *Lost in the fog/"If it says so" *Lost again/"Where Ever you are"/Snowdrop's story *Doom!/Splitting up * Soundtrack #Soundtrack: Rudy - Tryouts the beginning of the film #Adventure is a Wonderful Thing - Gobber #The Predator - Blain Gets Killed Skyla encounters the Predator #The Predator - Who did This? our heroes investigate the dead deer #If It Says So - Astrid #Wherever You Are - Snowdrop #Boo, Boo, Choo, Choo! - Everyone Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories